New Republic
From the disorganized ashes of the Galactic Empire and the ranks of the Rebel Alliance was founded a New Galactic Republic in 4 ABY, New Republic for short. History This information does not line up with the canonized information found in various extended universe books and role-playing game sourcebooks. Birth of a New Republic - 4 ABY The Battle of Endor and the death of the Emperor four years after the Battle of Yavin signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance setting forth the goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight, including Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, Borsk Fey'lya of Kothlis, and Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari to name a few, became the first Inner Council of the New Republic provisional government, the Provisional Council. .]] The main goal of the New Republic during the time of the Provisional Council was to capture Coruscant. At the time, the Provisional Council, and therefore the New Republic, did not have an official designated seat of government or capital world. Instead, the Provisional and Inner Councils met on various member worlds, such as Noquivzor. To move the government to Coruscant would be more symbolic than strategic, and would establish the legitimacy of the New Republic. The seat of galactic government had always been on Coruscant since the beginning of the Republic. Until then, the Provisional Government’s goals would be to provide guidance for the new government and to work out a new series of principles and laws. With the Liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic was formally established. The Provisional Council was dissolved and the Ruling Council was created. Rise and Fall - 5 ABY to 9 ABY , first Chief of State of the New Republic.]] With the Empire struggling against itself during the first Imperial Civil War, the New Republic was able to solidify itself as a strong democracy, welcoming hundreds upon hundreds of star systems into its restored state. However, growth was not without struggle. 6 ABY marked most prominently the lengthy Third Battle of Sullust, leaving millions of Sullustans dead during the brief Imperial rule, and the Battle of Etti IV, which left the young Republic in an embarrassing position with their sound defeat against the torn Empire. Despite these setbacks, the Republic continued to grow. Taking territory from feuding Imperial warlords and accepting more star systems into their fold, the Republic grew at a steady pace. However, even though new territories were added, the Republic was still largely left with a small military, their warships mostly the same luxuary liners-turned battle cruisers from the Mon Calamari. The future was bright for the Republic, with the Empire still breaking up admist its civil war. All this would soon change. The charismatic and powerful Imperial warlord, Bacharan Valak, siezed control of the Interim Ruling Council in late 6 ABY. Under his leadership, the Empire entered a mass reform. By 7 ABY, many of the Imperial warlords were either vanquished or willingly joined Valak and the Ruling Council. For the next two years the Empire reorganized while the Republic remained content with its current state, stuck in its belief that the Empire was a thing of the past. Unaware of the Empire's reorganization under Valak, they were caught off guard in early 9 ABY when Valak revealed to the galaxy the newly-constructed Death Star III and the revitalized Imperial military. Gastus IV was the first to fall, totally wiped out by the superlaser of the Death Star. The Republic entered a state of emergency, and mobilized its military to try to counter-attack. The Empire was swift. Dac was the next to fall, its shipyards destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser. More and more planets fell to the Imperial war machine, and the Republic seemed helpless to stop it, bogged down in bureacracy and completely caught off guard. Attempts were made to evacuate planets rumored to be next in target of the Death Star, such as Ithor. Word reached New Republic Intelligence that Sluis Van was to be the next target, and the Republic quickly deployed troops to oversee an evacuation of the planet. The Empire invaded, and a fierce battle erupted. Both sides faced heavy casualties, but in the end, Sluis Van was destroyed, taking with it millions of civilians and Republic troops. The shipyards were occupied by the Empire, and converted to be used by the Empire. The Republic was in a mass panic. Their primary shipyards were now either destroyed or occupied by the Empire; all that was left to them was the shipyards over Corellia. The citizenry was in an uproar. Many felt their government had let them down. Two highly populated planets were destroyed, numerous more now under the rule of an Empire that was supposed to be dead. To make matters worse for the Republic, Valak was a Dark Lord of the Sith with numerous Dark Side agents. These agents perpetuated a number of missions against the Republic and the Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker himself was captured and lost his powers for a brief time, while his Jedi school on Yavin IV was utterly destroyed, the students slaughtered. It was a dark time for the Republic, and when all hope seemed lost, the Empire arrived on the doorsteps of the Republic's capital. Coruscant was invaded for the first time since 4 ABY. A month-long siege of the planet was initiated. The Republic dug in, hoping against all odds to beat back the Imperials. Citizens and Senators attempted to flee, only to be intercepted and shot down by the Imperial blockade. Finally, after a month, Imperial troops began to land on the planet. Fighting was intense and bloody on both sides. After weeks of fighting, Imperial troops finally siezed the Senate dome and initiated a slaughter of the Senators. Afterwards, the grand Imperial Palace itself was captured. At the top of the Palace, in the Emperor's Throne Room, the Chief of State, Woren Isaal, was killed, and the Imperial starburst was raised over the balcony. The Republic survivors fled to Chandrila. Leia-Organa Solo took charge in the wake of Isaal's untimely death. Surviving Senators gathered on Chandrila, and the Republic prepared for their next move. A Brief Victory - 10 ABY to 13 ABY In 10 ABY, the New Republic was forced to pull out of Kashyyyk and Corellia, in facing the overwhelming threat of Emperor Valak's Death Star. However, in 11 ABY, New Republic agents were able to discover the secret location of the Death Star, and it is attacked and destroyed, once again throwing the Empire into a civil war with the seeming resurgence of Palpatine. The Griffons sign an alliance with the New Republic, who is able to retake Mon Calamari. 13 ABY marked the liberation of Coruscant, mostly due to a covert operation led by Luke Skywalker and New Republic Intelligence. The New Republic begins to rebuild. Surrounded! - 14 ABY to current times The Imperial Blitzkrieg left Coruscant surrounded on all sides by Imperial-controlled systems, having lost Chandrila, Corellia, Sullust, and now cut off from Mon Calamari. The Desolation of Cochran marked the final blow in Danik Kreldin's Imperial Blitzkrieg, and left the New Republic in a position that threatened its economic survival at the end of the year. Structure The Democracy Membership The New Republic was a voluntary confederation organized on democratic principles under a common Charter and in accord with the ideals and purposes embodied in the Declaration of a New Republic. (More Information) The Senate The government of the New Republic was organized around a unicameral legislative body called the New Republic Senate, replacing the Provisional Council. Primary members were represented in the Senate by a Senator. Each Senator had a single vote, regardless of the population represented. Affiliate members were represented on Coruscant by a Legate, who could speak in general sessions of the Senate, but could not vote on official Senate business (to avoid dual representation) or serve in the Senate's various working bodies. (More Information) The President The President of the Senate, elected by a three-by-five majority of the Senators, was Chief of State of the New Republic and Commander-in-Chief of the Fleet, although that title was sometimes used to refer to the highest ranking member of the military. The General Ministry The General Ministry was the non-military bureaucracy of the New Republic. It was organized into several large permanent Ministries, smaller task-oriented service Agencies, and several semi-independent Institutes. The various Senate councils had oversight and financing authority over the corresponding Ministries. The Court of Justice The members of the Court of Justice were selected by the Senate Justice Council from a list of nominees presented by the President of the Senate. The First Justice was elected by the other members of the Court from among their number. Nominally independent, the power of the Court of Justice was limited by its narrowly defined jurisdiction: to review charges of violations of the Charter by members or by the other branches of the New Republic's government. The Court of Justice did not serve as the court of last appeal for ordinary civil and criminal cases; those were settled by local judicial authorities on member worlds. ---- New Republic Citizenry Becoming a New Republic Citizen Currently under construction Society & Culture The New Republic had a very diverse culture like the Galactic Republic. Restrictions placed on arts and culture during the Imperial era were removed by the New Republic and returned to the opulence and ornamentation of the Republic. The humanocentric policies of the Empire were ended under the New Republic. But, the views of Human High Culture would be kept alive in the New Republic for years after the Empire's defeat by fringe groups such as the Human League. ---- The New Republic Military The New Republic Military was the military arm of the New Republic. It operated multiple fleets, each consisting of hundreds of warships, transports, and support vessels, divided into battle groups and task forces, in addition to ground troop divisions and starfighter wings. It also incorporated armies and starfighter wings from every major star system into its service. The New Republic Military operated under a Supreme Commander, which was appointed by the Defense Council with the approval of the Chief of State. It consisted of three main branches. The New Republic Fleet Operations, the New Republic Starfighter Operations, and the New Republic Ground Operations. ---- The Jedi Order After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, Luke Skywalker began rebuilding the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order exists as it's own entity in the New Republic, since it is not yet large enough to require the need for a Jedi Council. To compensate, one non-Jedi acts as a liason between the Jedi Order and the Senate, which acts as a check and balance to the decisions of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order's primary goal is to interpret the Force and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith, but they are also charged by the New Republic with the aiding of military operations when neccessary. OOC Info *Adelle is the current Faction Head for the New Republic. *Murdoc is the Assistant Faction Head. *Stone is the Republic Military Org Head. Kintor is the Fleet Operations Branch Head, Johmac is the Starfighter Operations Branch Head, and Shau'ri is the Ground Operations Branch Head. *Gilad is the Civilian Org Head. *Leia is the Government Org Head. Aknar and Karrde are the New Republic Intelligence Branch Heads, and Enb'Zik is the Special Operations Branch Head. *Luke Skywalker is the Jedi Org Head. Category:Factions Category:Governments Category:Society and Culture